1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of electrical submersible pumps and in particular to an electrical submersible pump having a reciprocating linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical submersible pumps (“ESP”) can be used to produce fluids from a wellbore. Conventional ESPs are rotary pumps or push-rod reciprocating pumps. The rotary pumps generally include an electric motor that rotates one or more impellers. The push-rod reciprocating pumps generally include an actuating rod that is driven by a motor located on the surface of the earth.
Both types of conventional pumps can have a diameter that is too large to fit through various types of tubing that may be used within a wellbore. Furthermore, the conventional ESPs can be so big that they require substantial equipment on a drilling rig to insert them into a wellbore. Therefore, it is desirable to have a pump that can be sufficiently small to fit within tubing and be deployed without a drilling rig.